The Little Cafe
by XmiaX130
Summary: Your a girl living her dream of having a small café with two of your high school buddies, you will go through tough and scary and may I add romantic times together, somethings will never be the same...
1. Him

Friday, February 10, 2017

5:42 PM

Chatpter 1: Him.

Ready, and open for business. Never thought my dream would come true of owning my own… small café, I already made plans to hire other people other than Josh and Nathan, my two elementary through high school best friends, which in fact are pretty good cooks if I do say so my self. Cleaning up after a long days work is sure hard on you when you're the only person there to clean, bit its worth it. I stared out the window thinking of who to hire and then my mind ran through all what could happen to my café, like if it would get noticed by someone important or even can help donate to a random cause, I don't know what I was thinking. Josh shook my shoulder," Are you alright Little Ann?" he whispered not to make anyone notice, except for Nathan, of course he noticed.

I nodded my head and smiled at him," Just good as can be."

"Just making sure, you were staring out the window for quite sometime and you barely spoke a word."

"Oh sorry, just was letting my mind jump around on thoughts…." I looked back out the window and looked at the café and started spraying down used tables.

{Josh & Nathan}

"You sure got pretty close to her…" Nathan said in a pout.

"I was just making sure she was alright, you gotta admit she was stiff as a board staring out that window." Josh jokingly said making Nathan a bit aggressive towards his word choice.

"Whatever…." Nathan looked at Ann cleaning around.

 **I** cleaned about every inch of the table still in thought, until I heard the bell ring on the door, I heard foot steps towards me.

"Excuse me…." The voice said.

I almost jumped out of my socks and I let out a little yelp. Nathan came a running out from the back looking around then scrambling quickly to me.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened Ann?" Nathan asked over and over.

"Im fine, Nathan. This gentle man just scared me a little." I laughed and looked at Nathan and the tall… handsome…. What am I saying?! Hes gorgeous! Well…. Ahem…. Anyways. Nathan gave the man a short glance and slipped his hand around my waist. I looked up at him and didn't think to much about it.

"Im so sorry about that miss, but I was wondering when you were closing…." The man asked looking at Nathan then to me.

"Oh we were just about to but I can keep it open since your probably hungry and you look worn out." I smiled and went to go get a menu. Nathan followed right behind me closely.

"Oh you don't have to do that…" The man said looking at the ground.

"Nope, Im going to, by the way you can call me Ann." I gave a bright smile.

"Well, thank you, Im Mark." He smirked and looked around and had a seat at the front.

I looked at Nathan which was staring at the ground leaning on the counter with his legs crossed, I flicked him on the head, he took a quick turn and slapped my cheek.

"Ann! I didn't know that was you! Please forgive me, I- I didn't mean to!" He cupped his hands over my cheeks and pleaded.

"Uh…. Its okay Nathan…." I simply said looking at him then removing his hands, I quickly walked to the back in the bathroom. I washed my face with some warm water, I looked up into the mirror and saw Nicks imprint of his hand on my face. I softly touched it and felt it go numb, I shook my head and went to check on Mark.

Mark took a quick glance up at me once, then twice before he coughed and asked about the imprint.

"Oh, it's nothing don't worry about it.." Softly said I took his order and gave it to Nathan.

I sat down at the counter chatting away with Mark, " How did you get the hand mark on your face?" He said in a serious manner, I brushed it off and shrugged my shoulders at his words.

"I don't know…" I said looking around at the pictures around the café.

"You gotta know Ann." He said reaching over to my face, I shifted around uncomfortably, of course. His hand almost traced around the hand print when Nathan came in. Nathan then stopped seeing Mark leaning over near me, he slowly put the plate in front of Mark and as he sat it down he tugged on my shoulder. I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders and followed right on his heels. "Whats up? Ever since Mark came in you've put your hand on my waist, you accidently slapped me, you've been jumpy, and you just tugged on my shoulders, and may I add that you kept your eyes on him the whole time!" He simply shrugged and looked at me.

"Are you listening Nathan?!" I glared at him.

"Yes, little Ann…" He looked up to see that Mark was gone and let out a sigh. "He's gone, I'll clean up in the kitchen and you can clean up out there." I took a long glance at him and put my hand on his shoulder, he looked at me and held my waist, I blushed for a split second but quickly turned around, I don't know why I did that but anyways I cleaned up shop and headed back to my house when I remembered Mark left a note, I quickly hid the note in my pocket then said my farewell to Nathan and ran to my car and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange.

As soon as I got home I checked the note… it read.

" _Meet me tomorrow at your café at 5:00, when you are about to close, keep it open. :) See you there."_

I read each word carefully and slowly, I flailed my arms up and unlocked the door to my apartment. I heard Jax, my little puppy German shepherd that I recently got, his chubby paws pranced around me and I giggled at the thought of him doing that when he got bigger. I poured his food and water, I put some sweat pants on and put my hair up in a bun. I took the note out and noticed something on the back of it.

" _Call me 876-***-****. "_

It had felt like a load of butterflies had just been released in my stomach, even so I felt like I was about to vomit I was so nervous. That night I spent time eating take out as well as reading, and possibly cuddling with Jax. That was my life in a nut shell!

{ **NEXT DAY}**

I tied my hair back, and spent sometime on my makeup, since after all I woke up early, and possibly to see what I could do to ruin my face even more.

As soon as I arrived I saw a guy smoking outside, I looked at him and rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Aye mami, where you goin?" The guy whistled and clicked as he looked me up and down, I stopped and looked at him, Nathan saw I guess and rushed out.

"Is everything alright Ann?" He asked looking at me.

"Just swell, this scum bag just asked me where I was going and got me confused with his mother." I said with a little but of sass and attitude, of course I knew Nathan was built and could take down the guy smoking.

"This jack ass?" He said looking at the cigar in the man's hands.

"Who you callin' a jack ass?" He dude threw his cigar and looked up to Nathan. I didn't know that it was going this far I kinda tugged on Nathans shirt as to if I were dragging him along.

"Ann get inside." He said pushing me. I just wanted to get the man gone and get started at work, but….. That's what did not happen.

"Nathan! Lets just ignore him and get the café open…" I said in a whisper.

"Ann, I told you to get in the damn café, didn't I?" Nathan said in a tone I have never heard him say before.

"Whatever Im calling the police to get this guy gone…" I said heading inside brushing off the stutters of Nathan. As I went inside I called the police saying that there is a guy harassing me on the corner of the street, and that they should come remove him, to add on to that note he wreaked of alcohol. I heard the bell wring and I peeped out of the back and saw Josh pushing Nathan which was covered in blood, and blood spewing out from his nose.

"Nathan?! Josh what happened?!" I said in a frantic looking for anything around to help stop the bleeding, I found a cloth and ran it under cold water and put it on Nathans nose which he was sitting on the ground. I gave him a worried look and put my hand on his cheek and gave him a pissed off look.

"Im sorry Ann…." He said in pity as I rolled my eyes, I warned him before about his temper, but I heard the police come into the store as I motioned Josh to go talk with them.

"Just promise me you'll never lay your hands on anyone in an aggressive manner." I stared at him. He looked around and hung his head.

"I couldn't let him say that Ann, I mean how are you supposed to do that when someone you love gets called "mami" or what-…. Forget that I said anything…." Nathans face got all red and I was confused but cleaned him up and had him take a break for a little bit. I took orders, cleaned, took orders, cleaned more, and took more orders! To be honest I was stressed, but it was an endless cycle.

5:00 o'clock came around and I put dishes and everything up and got two plates out at the front counter with some lemon pie. Nathan came about and looked back and forth at the plates.

"Uh you having someone come over Ann?" He asked with sort of a frown,

"Well yeah, I guess if _he_ shows up…" I looked out the window but saw no one. I sighed and looked at Nathan.

"You okay?" I said just to start a conversation. "You know you don't have to stay…"

"Im fine, and Im not leaving you alone after what had happened today." He spoke breathlessly and touched my cheek, I heard the ding of the bell and saw Mark, I pushed my self away from Nathan and smiled at Mark.

"Ill get goin'…. Cya Ann…" Nathan packed his stuff and walked out and a hurry.

"Uh…. Did I miss anything?" Mark said looking at Nathan walking on the street then he looked back at me and saw the pie. I thought I saw him blush but I wasn't for sure…

"Oh yeah Ill be back Im going to get two spoons! I forgot about them.." I laughed and headed in the back but when I saw a shadow head into the bathroom.. Looking I turned on the bathroom and hoped for the best. A brown looking rat ran in and out of the bathroom, I screamed at Mark, and by golly Ive never seen the man run but he ran his tail off to get to me.

"Ann?"

"THERES A FUCKING RAT IN THE BATHROOM!" I yelled not caring about my language, he looked at me, then to the rat, he started cracking up at me, I got all red and embarrassed.

"What the hell! Mark, get rid of the thing! Please!" I whined not getting off of the small bucket I managed to hop on.

"Okay okay, that's enough laughing for now, Ill go get a broom and sweep it out." He calmly picked up the blue broom and started sweeping at it, he opened the back door and pried it open so that he could get the rat out.

"Oh what a relief!" I sighed but then Mark picked me up from my waist and sat me down on the counter softly, looking up at him I blushed and he blushed looking away.

"So how bout those pies? Hope they are good, haha." Looking at me and the pies he picked up his and took a spoon and stuck it in his mouth. I waited for his reaction as I smiled at him, he just looked at me with his eyes wide open, I tilted my head and got a little worried since he just stared at me.

"This….is….amazing…" He stuffed his face until he had it all over his scruff of a beard and mouth, I laughed until I cried, I slowly ate mine as we talked about our childhood and more topics.

"So did your parents ever took you anywhere you loved and would like to go again." His voice was happy, but one thing he did not know nor understand is that, my parents weren't always there for me, and they were taking drugs, making me do half of the work around the house and they abused me…

"I don't really know….." My voice got low and I stared down at the floor with my lip quivering a little but, Mark lifted my chin up and he took a hard look at me then hugged me, I smiled, but it was a smile to hide what was bubbling up inside.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have asked…."

"Your fine." I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"What happened between you and your parents, if you don't mind me asking." He took a seat on the floor and looked up to me.

"Well…. I've only known them for bout 7 or 6 years…. Before I was taken away." My eyes started to water remembering their faces and all the hurt they caused someone like me, a normal, young girl. Mark sat and listened as I began my story on how my life changed or whatever.

"My parents got into drugs when I was born, I took on cleaning the house, and doing drug deals for them, often I would get beat if the person wouldn't buy enough, I-I stayed in the attic most of the time until they were busted and I was taken away by an officer named Bill. He took me in and kept me since, its only me and him in our little family, but I moved to buy this place and he works for the local police office…" I couldn't take it I started crying when I remembered how lonely I was. Mark got up quick and held me in his arms, the smell of him coaxed me into his chest, I tried to pull away but he put his hand on my head and forced it into his chest. He kissed my head twice until I calmed down a little, I smiled and started to clean up the plates when he suddenly he embraced me from behind I was so shocked I dropped the two plates into the sink and shattered them.

I stood there waiting and holding my breath, I inched away from him until he looked at the plates and then to my hands, I felt a sharp pulsing pain, I looked down, and there a large scare ran down my hand, yet more blood. At this point I was pretty much pissed off but I ran cold water on it and grabbed a towel, then wrapped my hand up.

"Ann… Im so sorry…" Mark hung his head speaking in a low manner.

"It's fine, trust me, if it wasn't fine I would have bashed your head in." I laughed and looked at the pans and plates.

"Well, if I were you I would have already done that." He looked up and looked away.

"Mark, honestly its fine, I can take care of my self, but I think its getting a little late." Laughing I kissed his cheek gently as soon as I came close to him his face was bright red and burning hot, I winked and started at the coat rack.

He followed closely behind, as I got to the coat rack he spun me around and hugged me, I was sorta confused but I just sat there. He let go and smiled, I gave him his coat and put on mine.

"Thanks Ann, for actually waiting for me and sorry about scaring you earlier, but I will text ya." He smirked and lead me out to the door, but after I waved him goodbye I turned around to find Nathan.

"Nathan?! What the hell? I thought you were home!"

"I couldn't leave you alone with him, I just don't trust him Ann…"

"Well Nathan, I can take care of my self." He looked down at my hand and held it.

"Are you sure Ann? C'mon Ill walk you home and Ill bandage you up."

"Oh fine! Your just like a older brother to me, ya know?" I smiled and walked along side him. He smiled but began to get a cold stone face when I told him that he was like a brother to me.

"Nathan?"

"Hmm?" He looked down at me.

"Everything alright?" I stopped and tugged on his shoulder and looked up to him.

"Ann….." He pulled me into a tight hug, I wrapped my arms around him, to be honest I was confused.

He then swept me up and ran off to my apartment.

"NATHAN!" All he did was laugh and run.

"PUT ME DOWN! NATHAN!? C'MON!"

As we got to my apartment he sat me down gently, sliding his hands down from my back to my ass, until he left his hands there.

"Nathan! What has gotten into you!?" I looked up at him but ignored where his hands were.

"Nothin' just having fun, Little Ann." He smirked and laughed as he let go of my butt, but as we were going up the stairs he slapped my ass, to be honest, I was going to take a frying pan to his head!

"Nathan, Imma jack slap you!"

"Oh trust me, I think you wouldn't do that."

"You already did that to me, so payback!"

He went silent, but I laughed and opened the door, Jax came a running, until he saw Nathan, he barked and hid behind the couch.

"Anyways Nathan, you said you were going to bandage me up?" I said sitting down on the couch kicking my feet that couldn't touch the floor hardly.

"Oh yeah, let me get everything first lil Ann." He laughed leaving the room.

Finally, a little time to my self! I checked my phone but didn't see anything so I got on Instagram, but before the app opened I heard a knock at the door, to be honest no body knew where I lived in this town except Nathan and Josh.

"Nathan?" I panicked just a tad and rushed to find him, Jax followed.  
"Ann? Whats the matter?"

"I heard someone at the door, and, and no body know where I live, and and…" I said stuttering.

"Calm down, its prolly no one, let me go check." He laughed and headed towards the door. I followed behind him holding onto his arm, I felt somewhat safe, but silly. Nathan opened the door and there stood Mark.

"Mark? You scared the living shit out of me!" I said still behind Nathan while holding his arm.

"Oh, Im sorry, haha, I just couldn't stop thinking about you and how today you made my day." He said smiling and, somehow it seemed off, it was like he ignored that Nathan wasn't there and didn't make eye contact with him. Nathan then just stood there shifting his weight onto one leg waiting.

"Oh, well, you made my day too, and how sweet.." I tried to say without things getting awkward.

"Well…" Nathan said annoyed while looking at Mark. "You didn't come here just to say that, what is it?"

"Oh, yeah, about that, I just honestly came here to ask you on another date. How bout it?" Mark said puffing out his chest.

"Oh that would be lovely!" I said hearing Jax bark.

"lll text you the details, Annie." Mark said, but now I have a new nickname, great.

"Alright, cya!" I said waving and shutting the door as he smiled and waved then left.

"Ann, I still don't trust that guy." Nathan said grabbing ahold of my arm.

"Nathan, Im fine, he wouldn't hurt a fly, now go get the medical, or whatever it is supplies." I laughed punching his shoulder.

{COUPLE HOURS LATER}

I sat on the couch as I turned Netflix on, Nathan came back with popcorn and sat next to me. Picking a random show I notice Nathan staring at me, but I simply ignored him and shoved a piece of popcorn into his face, I laughed and he laughed but then he scooted closer. I looked out the window and saw a shadow pass.

"N-Nathan?"

"What is it?" He said looking at the window confused. I sat on my knees and continued to stare out the window.

"D-Did you, there's something out there-" I stuttered and started to look around.

"Ann, its prolly nothing." As Nathan finished that last word something ticked on the window, like a small pebble.

"Nathan, come on this isn't funny, whatever you and whoever else are doing just stop it." I said as anxiety started to kick in.

"Ann, Im not doing anything, its just a bird or whatever, come here." Another "stone" ticked at the window. I basically crawled on the couch to Nathan, he put his arm around me while I was still looking out the window. He put his head on mine to rest it on his chest, but honestly I just stared thinking of all the possible ways we could get killed!

"Ann your fine."

"You never know! We could get killed!" I said as my heart started racing.

"You and your anxiety, but your fine I wont let anything happen to you, I promise."

"You better promise!"

After about 5 minutes we heard a beating at the door and some K9's outside along with lights. I let out a little yelp as I clenched onto Nathan.

"Here, sit here, Ill go see who it is." He said rubbing my back. He got up as I peeped over the couch waiting for something to happen.

"Have you heard any disturbances around your area sir?" The officer asked.

"Well, we heard someone or something tapping on our window." Nathan said looking over towards my way.

I took a closer look and saw that it was my father, I got up and ran towards the door.

"Dad? Whats happening?!" I asked looking around outside.

"Oh, Ann forgot you lived her for a second, but apparently there was gun shots being heard around this area, but good to know your safe, along with Nathan." Dad said looking around, one of the other officers yelled and set one of the dogs go, I saw a shadow like figure running, but then tackled down by one of the dogs. Jax peeked out and was not amused so he sat back down.

"Well, Ill call you later, gotta run!" Dad called out to the officer and went to go get the person.

"See! We could have got killed Nathan!" I said looking up to him, and I have no clue why, but I felt a little emotional for some reason.

"Aw, Ann, nothing happened, see?" He said bringing me into a hug.

"You know how I am with anxiety, but lets go sit back down.." As we sat down Nathan put his arm around me, again, snuggled into him. I dozed off while Nathan bobbed his head up and down trying not to doze off, but I guess hes staying the night, when he was supposed to just wrap my hand up.


	3. Chapter 3: New Relationships?

I woke up to the sound of the shower running, of course Nathan had to be in the shower, so I went into the kitchen to find two empty bowls out. I filled them up with cereal of course and set them on the coffee table and went to change, soon after while shutting the bedroom door the sound of the shower stopped. Hearing the sound of footsteps heading towards my door I quickly wrapped my robe around me and opened the door.

"Oh I didn't mean to step in on you, but I was wondering where Jax's food and everything is cause I saw that his bowl was empty." Nathan said looking towards the wall trying not to make eye contact.

"You're fine, but its in one of the top shelf!" I told him and got changed quickly and headed to the table where the two bolhere the two bowls had been set. After Nathan and I ate he left to get ready to head to the café, I put my apron on and sat on my phone until 11:00 since today was a lunch day meaning that we only serve lunch and dinner.

{TEXT FROM: Mark}

Mark: Hey!

"Hey, lol."

Mark: Meet at café at 3:00?

"Yeah, sure that's around closing time though.. But that's alright!"

Mark: Alright, sounds good, I will see you then babe!

{END OF TEXT}

Okay, well he pulled the first "B" word, but I'll let it slide this time. I headed to the café early just to see if the guys were there and hang out until Lunch came around.

"Ann? What are you doing here?" Josh said peeking out from the back.

"I just thought I could just stick around here to hang out cause I know yall get there early!" I said heading towards him seeing Nathan on the counter drinking while looking at me wide eyed.

"Oh Ann didn't expect you to be here!" Nathan quickly said and threw the beer bottle in the trash.

"Nathan Lee Cardwell!" I hollered at him so that he knew that I was going to get after him.

"Anna May Keith!" Nathan called teasing me.

"Jerk!" I said laughing and playfully punching his shoulder as Josh sat there and laughed.

We opened the café and everything took off from there, today wasn't as busy which was not normal, but it will pick up as the day goes out. It was near closing time and guess who just happened to walk in? Mark, of course, well I forgot that he texted me that he would be coming around closing time.

"Hey Ann!" He called out and I peeped my head up from the counter to see his smirking face come in.

"Oh hey!" I said.

"Where's Nathan and Josh, if that's his name?" He asked looking around.

"They left a while ago." I said taking the last two plates to the kitchen.

"Oh, well, about that date, I completely forgot about texting you the details but I thought that we could go to my place and rent a movie or something like that, I was really busy today to think or focus on anything so I just thought of this, sorry if it isn't special to you or whatever." He said.

"Oh that's okay with me, and that's fine I know how busy a person can get to not even be able to think nor focus." I laughed a bit and headed out with him to his car, we reached his house and it wasn't just your average house, this thing was huge!

"Your house.. Its huge!" I said looking one of the many windows.

"Ha, really? Its not that big inside." He looked at me and took my hand and rushed me inside to show me around. After the "grand tour" we sat down on his couch and he started a movie, which by the cover looked like a horror movie, great.

"Do you like horror?" I asked.

"I love horror, you would know that by my videos!" He boldly claimed.

"Videos?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you sorry, but I do youtube for a living, which means Im popular around the world, well, however you would want to put that." He said chuckling.

"Hmm, interesting. But anyways enough about that I really wanted to see this movie!" I said.

He turned on the movie and we watched it, as it got towards the middle of the movie my phone began to ring, it was a incoming call from Nathan.

"Sorry, can I take this?" I asked Mark.

"Of course." He said looking up at me.

{CALL: Nathan}

Nathan: Ann where are you?!

"I'm over at Marks, and why, is everything alright Nathan?"

Nathan: Yes, everything is okay, I just went to your apartment and knocked for like an hour and there was no answer and I got worried.

"Nathan trust me I haven't died yet, and Im fine, but I should have told you.

Nathan: Yes you should have told me! But I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

"Im fine and don't worry your self like that! I gotta go bye!"

Nathan: Wait Ann-

{CALL ENDED}

I cut him off knowing that there would be questions flowing out of his mouth just like a waterfall, good Lord he can worry for days on end about me!

"Sorry about that!" I said heading back to the couch.

"No, your fine!" He said getting up and heading to the kitchen, he came out with red wine and two glasses.

He sat back down beside me and filled the two glasses up to the brim.

"I hope you know Im not that big of a drinker, but I'll drink some." I said staring at the glass being given to me.

"Oh, its fine, I've got plenty more so you wont be wasting any if you don't drink it all." He said laughing and taking a drink of his. He resumed the movie and put his arm around me, once the movie was almost finished he had already had three drinks so far, I only drank half my glass, I got the feeling that he was starting to get drunk.

"I think you've had enough Mark.." I said taking the wine and his glass away from him, which he didn't seem to mind so I put them up along with mine.

"I'm going to put on another movie." He called out to me.

I came and sat next to him, he of course put his arm around me, which I kinda now Im getting quite uncomfortable about it now. At the middle of the movie, once again, Mark started to get closer, his lips reached my neck, I could feel his hot breath.

"Mark.." I warned him a little with the tone of my voice.

He teasingly kissed my neck over and over until he picked me up and forced me down on his bed.

"Mark I swear!" I said getting off of his bed.

"Oh come, on Ann…" He whispered pushing me against the wall, his lips met mine while his hands ran down my back, I tried to push him off but comparing my self to him I was weak and he was strong. He kissed me even more as I continued to refuse anything.

"Mark get off of me!" I yelled at him trying to push him off, at this point I was scared and crying, I finally pushed him enough to where he fell on the bed and I ran outside trying to call anyone on my recent call list, of course Nathan was the first one but I didn't think twice about calling him.

{Call: Nathan}

"Nathan! I need you to come pick me up! Please h-hurry!"

Nathan: Ann!? Whats wrong, and Im on my way, just stay calm, where's Mark?!

"That doesn't matter, just please come get me! Ill send you directions, just hurry!"

Nathan: I'll try, just stay on the phone with me, okay?

"Okay, just please N-Nathan!"

I didn't hear the door open, but I think Mark passed out, everything was silent until I heard a car pull up.

{CALL ENDED}

"Ann! Where's Mark, are you okay?!" Nathan came running towards me cupping his hands on my head as I tried to burry my head into his chest.

"C-Can we just get out of here? I just want to get home right now!" I said while I cried even more.

"Okay, come on." Nathan said picking me up, at this point I didn't care, I just want to get far away.

As we reached my apartment I unlocked the door and saw Jax running towards me I picked him up and sat on the couch crying.

"Ann, calm down, tell me all what happened." Nathan said calmly while putting his arm around me pushing my chin up to face his face, I shook him off of me pushing my self away from him.

"I- I.." I couldn't get anything out, I didn't want to be touched at all.

"Anna May Keith, what in the world did he do to you.." Nathan said slowly approaching me picking me up softly and putting me in his lap forcing my head into his chest rocking me.

"Im sorry…." I finally settled down enough to say.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, now what did he do to you?" He asked again.

"He… He got drunk and I should have left when he did, but he started kissing my neck then he forced me on his bed and started kissing me, I pushed him off of me to get up and he forced me to the wall and started kissing me there and touching all over…" I said fast making a tight grip onto his shirt while pushing my head back into his chest.

"That bastard…. I wont let him come near you ever again, you hear, don't ever talk to him nor go near him!" His voice got loud and deep.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his shoulders while he continued to rock me, I finally dozed off.

"Ann?! Wake up!" I heard a voice shaking me. I jumped up almost in tears, I was breathing fast.

"Are you okay?" The familiar voice turned out to be Mark. I fell out of his bed and pushed my self in the corner of the wall.

"Don't come near me!" I screamed not realizing where I was or anything that was happening.

"Did you have a bad dream, tell me what's wrong!" Mark rushed over to me lifting me up and sitting me down gently on the bed, I grabbed one of the pillows and latched onto it with out letting go.

"I- don't know…" I said looking at him sitting looking while his face was full of concern.

"Im pretty sure you had a bad dream, its okay now…" Mark moved beside me and hugged me and soothed me until I settled down.

"You had me worried, you fell asleep during the first movie after you called Nathan so I moved you to my room and I went to go sleep on the couch, you started screaming about something and I ran up here and you were freaking out." Mark said playing with my hair.

"Im sorry that I worried you, it was just a stupid dream…" I said moving my head onto his shoulder. After awhile he took me home


End file.
